Bad Girl
Summary Bad Girl is the 2nd Ranked assassin in the Original No More Heroes. A complete and utter psychopath, she hangs under the basement of a baseball stadium killing clones on a conveyer belt just like a batter in a batting cage. She wears Sweet Lolita Fashion which ironically doesn't match with her personality. She feels no remorse in killing people saying it's just a job. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | At least Low 7-C, possibly higher Name: Bad Girl, real name Charlotte Birkin Origin: No More Heroes Gender: Female Age: 23 Classification: Assassin, Psychopath Powers and Abilities: |-|NMH1=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification (Can light her baseball bat on fire to increase damage and cause a shockwave when she hits the ground), Fire Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Instinctive Reaction (Stated to be moving purely on instinct), Awakened Power and Berserk Mode (Can turn berserk and awaken her hidden power when in near death) |-|Travis Strikes Again= Data Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Duplication, Gas Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Via gas/bombs), Energy Absorption, Life Drain, Telekinetic Binding (Opponents only), Status Effect Inducement (Via Psycho Chip), Gravity Manipulation (Can make an area heavy enough to slow opponents or pull opponents to a center point), Healing, Invisibility, Barrier Creation (Can create an instant wall in front of him to take damage/Block opponents), Projectile Ejection, Resurrection and Immortality (Type 4, 8 and 9; Her data is within the Death Glove and automatically resurrect to a check point as long as his data in the Death Glove still exists. Her body in TSA is nothing more than her psyche outside of her body), Can walk on water, Empowerment (The more she kills, the more she does damage), Immersion (Can enter video game and video game inside video games), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit data and bugs), Teleportation (Can teleport to other parts of the world by connecting the part of real world to game world), Information Manipulation and Space-Time Manipulation (Can merge real world to the game world by using certain death ball, bringing bugs of the game world to real world in the process), Resistance to following: Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Capable of resisting the death drive's effects which cause extreme fear, rage and mental stress to an individual), Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiation (Was fine in outer space, though she still needs oxygen) Attack Potency: Small Town level (Supposedly stronger than Speed Buster and Dr. Letz Shake) | At least Small Town level, possibly higher (Comparable to Badman and TSA Travis) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with most of Travis' movements) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Sub-Relativistic Combat Speed (Comparable to TSA Travis) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Class M Striking Strength: Small Town Class | At least Small Town Class, possibly higher Durability: Small Town level (Can take most of Travis' attacks) | At least Small Town level, possibly higher Stamina: High (Possibly higher than Travis, kept beating on Travis even though she was dying and exhausted Travis enough for him to pass out after the battle) Range: Extended melee range. Several meters when smashing clones like baseballs towards Travis Standard Equipment: Baseball Bat, Alcohol Intelligence: Average (But crazy) Weaknesses: None Notable Key: NMH1 | Travis Strikes Again Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:No More Heroes Category:Psychopaths Category:Crazy Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Sadists Category:Assassins Category:Suda51 Category:Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Berserkers Category:Awakened Power Users Category:Data Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Life Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Creation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Immortals Category:Empowerment Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Information Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 7